


Bad Eve

by BigEvilShine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Cannibalism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Smut, domestic abuse, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigEvilShine/pseuds/BigEvilShine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Croc and a random chick have a one night stand. Purely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Gotham Christmas Eve is always to the nines. Every streetlamp wrapped heavy with lights and velvet ribbons, enormous wreaths and sparkling ornaments adorning every building. Carolers and ringing bells mixed with merry radio singles that were enjoying their latest of many decades on air. Cinnamon and peppermint warmed the air where icy wind couldn't whisk it away and everyone who could was wrapped in finely knitted winter wear and sipping hot drinks with friends and family. No one was spending Christmas Eve alone, not even if they had planned it so, as was the case of Mary Chaplin.

Mary was a hard girl to like. As far removed from respectable society as she could get Miss Chaplin had spent the holidays between a bottle of rum and enough candy canes to make her stomach sour. At the moment Mary straddled a stool at the bar of one of the city's scummier watering holes. The kind of place that could only be found by people that knew what rock bottom tasted like. Where no one asked for a name and everyone expected to be left alone. Tossing back the last finger of her whiskey Mary didn't waste time moving on to suck her cigarette down to an inch of ash. Sighing twin smoke streams from her nostrils she smudged the butt down in the damp bottom of her glass. She caught her own eye on the gold colored mirror behind the bar. From between the necks of bottles she met her own sneer.

Underweight and box framed she was the picture of androgyny. Dressed in a gray sleeveless shirt most of her tattoos were on exhibit. Tigers, dragons, koi, and bundles of enormous flowers crawled over her from knuckles to throat; script that only meant anything to her flowed with the rhythm of her body's bone and muscle. She fancied her split lip and swollen black eye were almost meant to be there, matching up so prettily with her ink. Running a hand through her chin length undercut she looked away from her own bloodshot stare. Stiffly Mary rolled her shoulders, wheeling each arm and trying to undo a fraction of the stiffness a lifetime of shit posture had bought her.

Low, lonesome, with nowhere else to go, none of the pub's patrons paid more than a moment's mind to the heavy scraping of the door creaking open. Mary was pressing her nails into the old chipped surface of the bar, scraping at a gouge that bit through the finish, when his enormous jade forearm came to rest near her demolition zone. Her fingering slowed as Mary's eyes crawled up the stranger's arm to the glassy green shoulders and head full of predatory eyes and finger long fangs. While the bartender slid the giant his drink those toxic colored eyes turned on her.

Mary's face remained a window of mild disinterest while the stranger's upper lip curled in a half hearted display of irritation. Neither of them had much to say to the other and the moment passed as Mary knocked a new fag from her quickly emptying carton and the guy got his drink. It was big like him, a whole damn pitcher of foamy beer. Mary lit up, sucking a hot cherry on her cigarette. Even through the acrid stink of her addiction she could smell the piss water flavor of his beer. Cheap, foul tasting, and downed with the thirst of someone that wanted to forget their own name. She could respect that.

She burned through her carton with lethargy, leaving one for later. The big guy had gone through a few pitchers though no one but the bartender had been keeping count. Remaining idle and comfortably numb to the buzz of her thoughts Mary hadn't realized she was watching her neighbor until he curled a hard lip, leaning over her.

"You got something to say?"

She flicked her gaze to his chartreuse eyes then indulged in an unmistakable top down observation. His venomous expression turned confused at her obvious check out, his lips tilting with a confused frown.

"Not really." Her attention lingered on his massive hands, her nicotine flavored tongue wetting her bottom lip and tasting old blood. "But now that you mention it, wanna get out of here?" Mary didn't mind the bandage wrapped forearms, neither did she feel disturbed by what could only be dried blood speckling his knuckles.

He paused with the pitcher halfway to his mouth before slowly lowering it to the beat up bar top. Mary waited, foot bouncing on her stool and scraping her nails against a stubborn hangnail. Vaguely she knew who this guy was. One of those people that were always in the news, kind that Batman guy had to drag back to Arkham time after time. She didn't really keep up with that kind of news. Or any news. Mary Chaplin had her own problems to deal with, didn't need the city's.

"You got a death wish, don't ya?" Croc rasped after his shock apparently wore away. Mary gave a small breathy laugh, pressing a thumb over the break in her lip.

"Funny, heard the same thing pretty recently." She rubbed the wound, indulging in the friction burn on open flesh. Croc wiped his mouth on his forearm, openly staring at her. Mary didn't mind, turning to face him, tilting her head in just the way to expose the pale and inked length of her throat. He rumbled something caught between irritation and exhaustion.

"Givin' you one chance to back off," he warned. The corner of Mary's mouth twitched and she indulged in the curl of excitement in her belly. Boldly she reached out, stroking the length of his thigh, hand coming to rest with fingertips indulgently brushing near his groin. Smacking her off he tossed a few crumpled bills on the counter and headed for the door, hauling Mary with him. She was able to slap down enough to pay for her own drink and the tip as she was pulled along and out onto the street.

"Your place." Croc huffed, breath clouding in the chill night air.

"I gotta better idea," she wrapped her arm about his elbow and headed to the nearest hotel. It wasn't a far walk, just lengthy enough for Mary to realize she'd left her jacket at the bar and that she was expected home in an hour. Her grip tightened around Croc's arm, forcing the thought away.

Nice thing about this side of town was that nobody gave a shit about anyone beyond who looked like an easy mark and who was selling the good stuff. Mary wasn't at all hassled as she booked the single room for the evening, even while the clerk stared through filmy eyes up at her companion. Croc didn't offer to help pay for the room, not that Mary expected otherwise, and waited with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. Finally making it to their room Mary stood at the foot of the bed, the situation barely registering even now that she was faced with the tacky burgundy comforter.

Croc remained a few steps in from the doorway looking about as lost as she felt. Mary frowned, tossing her keys and wallet on the dresser and kicking off her boots. Sucking in a breath she closed her eyes, hands smoothing down her front to gather cloth at the hem. She wanted this, wanted someone to mark her up with copper flavored memories that would cover all the old bruises. Exhaling she curled her toes into the gummy carpet and removed her top in a fluid tug, torn up jeans following suit.

Facing Croc in only her under things was a bit daunting but Mary had always liked this set. Black, comfortable, plain enough it made her tattoos and creamy skin stand out. It gave her enough confidence not to slouch before her soon to be bedmate. Even her scaly one night stand seemed to appreciate the view, sauntering closer and running his eyes all over her body and following the lines of her tattoos. She couldn't hide her shiver, leaving it up to him to decide if it was from the cold or something else. The ink was always her favorite part of her, every compliment or obvious staring had her preening. When Croc's expansive hand flattened over her chest, thumb stroking the curl of rose at her throat she released a shaky sigh. Taking the contact as an invitation she stepped forward and brought her hands to his strong abdomen, smoothing across fabric and muscle until slipping underneath to press into skin that was surprising soft for the scaled man. His belly was leathery and warm, heavy and thickly built to support his enormous frame. Craving more in the chilly room she pushed the fabric up, smiling at Croc when he took over where she couldn't reach and flicked the garment somewhere on the floor.

Mary didn't swallow her whine as she pressed up flush to his front, burying her face in his pale belly. His hands slid over her shoulders and down her back, talons dragging enough to leave raised red lines and rough hands abrasive to the point of almost pain. She squeaked, laughing into Croc's skin when he grabbed and massaged her ass. Certainly not a handful for someone his size but she didn't miss his appreciative rumble, flushing at the semi verbalized compliment. He hooked a thumb under the thin band at her hip and Mary jumped back, grabbing his digit and holding it in place.

"Wait! I like this pair, no tearing it up," she scolded with a nervous chuckle. He didn't look impressed but didn't move to shred anything. So it was okay? Maybe?

"Then hurry the fuck up."

Mary didn't need prompting, quickly sliding her panties down and reaching back to unhook her bra. In a moment she stood bare before Croc, fighting to keep from crossing her arms over her breasts to hide the hardness of her nipples. He watched her body, eyes nearly glowing, but didn't move. Mary frowned, shifting her weight from foot to foot. He wasn't initiating, just standing still and watching. It occurred to her that maybe…he didn't have much experience? Maybe he just didn't know what the fuck to do, Christ, Mary barely knew and she wasn't a stranger to screwing total randoms. It wasn't hard to believe, man his size and with a face like that would scare off anyone. Only Mary's self destructive tendencies had her interested in him in the first place. Curling her hands in and out of fists she elected to take a risk.

Hands on his waist Mary backed them to the bed, biting her lip and smiling past a nervous blush as she urged him back on the mattress. Croc resisted mildly, unclear about the objective but not threatened enough by the small nude woman. When he came to sit leaning against the headboard she crawled to the wide place between his spread legs. Rubbing her hands up and down the warmth of his inner thighs she found his eyes.

"I, uh," she gulped, throat way too dry and lips tasting like cigarettes, "I'm going to…just let me know if you don't like it." She couldn't stand the stillness between them; there was no natural momentum that had her undoing his pants and tugging them down and off. Returning her hands to his thighs she got her first look at what she'd be working with.

"Ya gonna friggin' stare all day or do somethin'?" Croc huffed, enormous hands flexing in the stiff bed sheets. Mary wasn't sure what face she had been making but she had to consciously close her mouth. The guy wasn't proportionally large enough to match his abnormal frame, a fact that Mary was enormously thankful for because she wasn't looking to get split in half like a log to an axe, but the guy was nothing to sneeze at. His cock was as pale and leathery as his belly, the shaft weighty and thick where it rest flaccid on his round balls. His blunt, fat head was a pale seashell pink that Mary was quite taken by. Shifting from her knees to her stomach she lay across the bed, tucking a pillow under her chest for added height. Warming her hands by constantly petting his thighs Mary slipped a palm under the heavy sac, testing the weight as she drew a few light fingers down the length of his shaft.

"Not that I'm trying to butter you up but this is fattest cock I've ever seen," she licked her lips, never taking her eyes from the twitching length, "prettiest too." Croc's chuckle melted into sigh when Mary kissed the pretty pink head, small tongue darting out to dip lightly into the slit before she pressed feather light lips down the length. Keeping one hand to cup and gently roll his balls Mary nuzzled the underside of Croc's nicely hardening dick. This close she was surrounded by the scent of sweat and musk, the mix heady and damning as she pressed further into his groin and inhaled deeply. Gripping the root of his cock she moved on from her messy wet kisses and instead pushed out her tongue, licking long dripping stripes. He responded beautifully, leaning back until his skull struck the cracked dry wall. He melted into utter relaxation as she suckled and tasted him, Mary even easing into the scratching bedding and swinging one foot as she worshipped. Drool began to collect on her fist, pooling between her fingers and running down over his sac. With her lubricated fist Mary began to pump his hard cock, keening when Croc hissed and wrapped his fingers cruelly in her hair. Her sex responded nicely, Mary felt herself growing wet and pressed her thighs tightly together in a useless attempt to aid friction.

Croc's grip only tightened making tears prickle her eyes, tongue lolling as she caught her breath before wrapping her lips over the pink glans. Carefully she flicked her tongue over the soft skin, suckling her lips and mouth until she was sure Croc had twisted a few hairs out of her head from his torture. He began to drag her further on his dick, hips barely restrained from fucking into her mouth. She flattened her tongue against the underside of his girth and relaxed her throat as he gradually forced himself deeper and deeper down. She could barely get a breath, desperate for air as she breathed through her nose. She moved both hands to cup and tease his sac when she was far enough down his shaft that her lips touched her hand, tears and saliva running down her face. His precum painted her mouth in that bitter flavor of pure masculinity. It was vile, shameful, and had Mary wet and wanting.

He hit the back of her throat and Mary's eyes rolled. Reflexively she swallowed, wringing a stuttered sigh from the man and earning a lazy hip roll. The pressure shifted and nudged firmly in a way that tickled her throat in just the wrong way to disturb her gag reflex. She spluttered, choking around the cock and bracing her hands on his hips to pull off. Croc snarled and set both hands in her hair, tips of talons bringing up beads of blood as she smacked at his flanks and gagged. Tears and spit mixed and dripped off her chin, black spots darkening her vision, and then just when she was sure she was going to die skewered on cock, Croc released her. Mary pulled off with a messy pop, a string of saliva linking her to his hard member before it broke from her coughing fit. Croc chuckled at her gasps, giving himself a few lazy strokes as she cleared her throat and fought down the last few sore coughs. She gave him a nasty look, thumbing away the moisture in her eyes and wiping away the liquid on her face and throat.

"Okay so you like breath play, heads up next time," she croaked. Croc just grinned, easy and smug. It didn't bother Mary too much, not when she shifted in place and felt the slickness between her legs. Croc's acid eyes zeroed in on the apex of her thighs, his nostrils flaring as he sucked in a breath that had his broad barrel chest expanding. Mary noted his interest and shifted up onto her knees, shuffling close and spreading her legs to straddle him. Both exclaimed at the press of her wet lips against his shaft as she sank into his lap.

Croc gripped her thighs and ass in massive blade tipped hands. Mary whined, long and breathy as she pressed forward and slid her puffy pink sex along the length of his dick. She didn't take him into her but instead pressed him between her lips, slipping up and down on a mix of tears, spit, and her own sticky arousal. He choked on a growl, hips stuttering as clear precum wept from the crown of his cock. Mary wrapped her hand over his cock head, twisting a palm over the sensitive glans and riding slowly on his length. His stuttering breaths hissed between his fangs as she teased and played, both gasping and sharing moans. Tension sang in Mary’s belly, heat and fluttering clenches pooling deeply in her abdomen. She cried out when he lifted her sharply, scaring her out of the haze of sex for a moment before dropping her hard on his cock.

Mary shrieked, chewed on nails scrabbling at Croc's shoulders as he speared her. "Wait, wait, wai—aahhh," she squealed as he continued to pull her down and down and down and down. Her walls trembled, entire lower half quivering as the stretch ached so sweetly. Mary wrapped her arms around Croc's neck, gasping as he ground himself into her dripping cunt. She shuddered when a hand drew long hot bleeding lines down her back, womanhood clamping around her welcomed intruder and drawing a string of snarled curses from Croc.  
Croc wrapped his sturdy arms about her; monstrous body hunching forward as he clutched her to his front, nearly bending her in half, hips pumping with cruelty as they beat the breath from his small partner. Mary's head fell back, mouth open in silent a silent cry as she endured, her entire body bouncing with each upward thrust. He held her in such a way that her arms were trapped and balance off, only upright by his overwhelming hold on her petite frame. Croc didn't give a damn about her as anything more than a wet hole to fuck into and garner his own pleasure; and that thought alone had her teeth clenching and sex growing wetter.

When Croc crushed her into the bed, her shoulders and neck on the mattress while her hips remained sinfully locked in place by his claws and cock, all she could do was whimper and gasp. Her body was glossed in sweat, breasts bouncing madly as he punished her. The new position stung and burned her back, her muscles sore and unused to such abuses, but she barely noticed over the occasional kissing thrust of his fat head to her cervix. Mary cried out, nails dragging the dampened comforter and body arching. Croc began a low growl that rose steadily with harsh and uneven pumps, his massive shoulders curling forward and lips pulling back over glassy fangs before he smashed into Mary's cunt with the sound of a man gutted.

Two slow stuttering hip rolls aided in milking the cock buried balls deep in Mary's womanhood. She laid still and gasping, eyes wide and glazed over as more and more liquid pulsed into her, warm and creamy. Croc dropped her bottom on the bed, his still hard cock releasing with a embarrassing sound. She had a moment to see his pale member shiny with liquid before he closed a fist around it, administering a few harsh tugs and spilling over her. Mary squeaked, tensing as semen fell in fat streaks over her belly and thighs, painting over her tattoos in translucent white.

Then he slammed into her again, eliciting an unarmed shriek a mix of surprise and pain as he fucked her into the mattress. Mary's legs were spread to the point of pain; her eyes squeezed shut and arms clawing around Croc's throat. She pulled and pushed at him as moans were wrenched out of her with every play of the heavy man over her. He pulled out until only his cock head remained within her, with each pull and snap of his hips his cum pooled deeper into her while simultaneously oozing onto the bedspread in a mix with her own arousal. The tackiness between her thighs, Croc's weight bearing down on her, his cream coating sticking her to him, Mary couldn't take it. She whimpered, tears in her eyes, and it only made him pump harder. She squirmed and he snarled, digging nails into the mattress around her head and slicing his teeth over her chest. Mary's eyes flew open to pure white, a wail flying from her lips and body wrenching into a tight arch as her sex bit down on Croc's member. He howled into her throat, mercilessly thrusting through her clenching muscles until flooding her with cum again.

Croc didn't pull out until his member had ceased its wet pulsing. With a groan he rolled off of Mary and lay boneless across the bed, mirroring Mary's shell shocked expression as they panted. Neither said a word, staring up at the water stained ceiling while trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Mary flexed her toes, reassuring herself that everything from the waist down was still in working order. Peering down her front she looked between the valley of her flushed and sweaty breasts to the utter mess dripping over her belly and sex. She snorted, flopping back and looking through her messy bangs to meet with chartreuse eyes.

"Fucked me right up," she rasped. Croc grinned, still breathing heavy. He rolled onto his side, drawing a calloused finger roughly up Mary's seeping slit, making her squirm at disturbing the sensitive skin. She eyed the messy finger with distrust as it neared her face but obediently stuck out her tongue when the intent became clear. She rolled her eyes, drawing the massive digit past her lips and suckling at the bitter musky flavored cum. Croc thrummed his approval, casually resting his chin in his hand while Mary hollowed her cheeks and swallowed.

Leaning back she pulled free from his finger, licking her lips and sparing him an exhausted and sappy smile. "S'nice but maybe next time eat some fruit beforehand."

"Shut the fuck up," he growled with no heat, shifting off the bed. Mary watched him search around the room for his clothes, stop and stare at the mix of their fucking on his groin. He ripped a pillowcase from the bed and wiped off, tossing the soiled cloth on Mary's face before dressing. Mary spluttered, briefly choked by the thick funk filling her nose before slapping it away and scrubbing off all the tacky cum accenting her tattoos. He dressed while she shuffled into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and dabbing away the drying blood on her hips, sides, shoulders, and throat. When she felt the slow crawl of his cum drooling from her sex Mary bit her lip, indulging in a full body shiver before cleaning up what she could.  
Croc was sitting on the foot of the bed when she left the bathroom. He was dressed and wearing a totally relaxed expression. Practically serene. Mary smiled to herself, finding comfort and a touch of humor in how similar all men were to one another.

"So I gotta say," she began, coyly rocking her panties up over her hips, "I'm gonna be sore for a week. S'xactly what I was looking for." He smirked, lazily scratching his throat while she turned to slip on her bra and hook the back. Croc grunted making her look over her shoulder curiously.

"What's that, getting smacked around the only thing that makes you cream yourself or some shit?" he asked, nodding towards her back. Mary rolled her eyes and abandoned her playful reverse strip tease to quickly slip into the rest of her clothes, gathering up her socks and boots and sitting on the worn armchair beside the dresser to lace up her boots. She knew what he was talking about, the yellowing bruises of human sized bite marks mixing with her tattoos. Old scars and newer blackberry colored marks stained her skin where ink didn't. Most people didn't notice the difference in medium; those that did had enough tact not to bring it up. Of course Croc wasn't going to be so polite about it.

"Yeah, that's it. Can't get wet without a slap to the face or two," she forced out, smiling around the sour weight in her belly. Croc snorted, leaning on his knees and glaring.  
"You smell like shit when you lie."

"Oh c'mon, you can smell that?" she snapped. When he didn't respond she groaned, flopping back on the moldy chair and combing fingers through her mussed hair. "It's true, y'know. I like it. Being hurt. It doesn't make any fucking sense but it feels good and makes me hot so whatever. My fiancé likes indulging me. I, just," she swallowed, wishing her throat weren't so sore, "he doesn't want it to feel good sometimes." She clenched her jaw and busied her hands with filching her last cigarette out of its crumpled carton and lighting up. The conversation was done.

The bedsprings squeaked when Croc got to his feet. Standing over her he planted his hands on the chair's arms, bending down to cage her bodily in place. Mary met his vibrant eyes, toes curling in her boots while her core clenched sorely at the rumble in his chest.

"Maybe next time I get hungry I'll visit for a meal and a quick fuck," he breathed, damp breath warming Mary's cheeks. She pressed her thighs together, somehow her sensitive sex managing to grow damp despite the night's abuse.

"I think I'd like that." She paused, sighing smoke in his face, considering, "better make it messy, though."


	2. Chapter 2

The sewers were cold, fingers of ice slithering down the cobbled walls. Slush and fetid water flowed through the canals, the air chill numbing the stench to an unpleasant haze and yet there upon the air carried something familiar. The beast that called this underground his own rest amongst the shadows and frost ridden stone, poisonous eyes slipping open at the frail scent trickling amongst the water. Reflective green crescents were all that shone in the dark as he raised his head, chest expanding and drawing in breath like the bellows to fuel a fire. He drew the breath past curled lips and ivory teeth, over the sensitive organ at the ceiling of his mouth that let him taste the subtle hues of the fair scent. Recognition struck as brand to his senses, a sting welling in his chest as did a tightening in his groin, and he grinned. 

…

 

Mary gripped the sink hard, shaking red painted fingers squeaking across the porcelain. Her shoulders sat high and bunched, tensed with her eyes locked with her reflection’s. The bathroom door shook behind her, not at all smothering the bellowing voice that tore at the latch and rattled the hinges trying to get in. Mary heard it only distantly, a voice underwater, as she studied the tears and blood dripping down her face. Her split lips pulled into a quivering grimace, her chin trembling and dimpled while sobs hitched and hiccupped. She was so ugly like this, face wet and puckered, it was hypnotic. Peeling tacky fingers from the sink she tracked the mix of liquid, smudging blood and tears into the cuts over her cheekbones. He’d kept his rings on. Curving a path of scarlet upwards she nudged at the sensitive swell of bruised flesh between her brow and temple, then down over the inverted V that cut into the bridge of her nose. Leaning forward Mary breathed through her mouth, blinking as saliva and blood plopped wetly into the sink and swirled down the drain.

She found the pattern calming, the slow curling colors like peppermint candy. 

Squeezing her eyes shut Mary gulped in a hard breath, shaking the fugue away and wrenching the glass handles. The floor rumbled, old piping shaking before water spat out from the faucet, splattering through the mess in the sink while Mary ducked down and scrubbed her face clean, scraping the undersides of her nails free from coagulated blood, rinsing off the split and cracked skin of her knuckles, splashing at the ring of bruises around her throat, the collar of her top damp and stained. Turning off the water and flicking her hands dry she grabbed the first aid kit from above the toilet and set about wiping alcohol soaked cotton balls over her open wounds, stuffing her bloody nostrils with wads of toilet paper, and sticking various neon band aids over top any cuts that required such. The largest sat over the bridge of her nose, which though swollen and purpling along with both her eyes was not broken. 

“Be thankful for small blessings,” Mary grumbled, licking her split lip and giving herself one last look over before putting the kit away. It needed restocking again after today and the clean up that had been Christmas morning. Clicking open the mirror cabinet she knocked bottles and razors out of the way to get to the ibuprofen, tapping out one too many and swallowing them down with tap water. Giving herself a wink she shut the cabinet and rounded on the bathroom door, undoing the lock and stepping out. 

She was expecting it but the fingers wrapping tight in her hair were still jarring. Mary gasped, sore eyes prickling with tears again as strands of hair ripped out of her scalp and her head was shoved down. Unbalanced, her knees hit the wood floor hard, forced to kneel with her head bowed. Grinding her sore jaw she hissed and clawed at the wrist overhead, earning a messy slap to the cheek. 

“Jared, I’m not playing. Get off,” Mary growled, voice crackling like wood smoke and splinters in her bruised throat. There was a snort over head, a large calloused hand swinging down to Jared’s side with a cigarette tucked between the digits.  
“Seriously? Damn, didn’t get hardly anything out of you tonight,” he sighed, tossing her back so Mary ended up tumbling until her elbows caught the floor with a crack. 

“Yeah, seriously. Now piss off,” Mary worked her way to her feet, rolling her eyes at the red and purple coloring already blossoming over her knees. Jared shrugged, tapping ash off his fag with no care where the mess fell. 

“Shit, what’s crawled up your ass and died babe?”  
“You –“ Mary bit down on her tongue hard, stemming the flow of sour words and reorganizing them on her tongue. “I told you I was still too sore for anything rough. I used my fucking safe word for Christ’s sake you dick!”

“Uh, yeah, then you fuckin’ decked me? Remember?” he gestured at his black eye. Mary clenched her fists, throwing a punch and tearing her knuckles on the water stained dry wall of their room. 

“For claiming to be such tired cunt you sure got feisty.”

Mary was going to fucking kill him. “Are you really doing this right now? Like, really? Just gonna act like my word doesn’t mean shit?” she spat, getting up in his face. Jared stood a good foot over her, eyes lighting. Mary knew that look. Knew he was just as hungry for an excuse to slip his hands back around her throat as she was to take his bait and give him a reason to hit her back. Fuck, she wanted to kill him. Wanted him to feel what it was like when she couldn’t breathe around the blood in her nose, couldn’t see past the spotting in her eyes, was begging for it to stop because it wasn’t fun anymore but no one was listening. 

Unclenching her fists her shoulders fell, knuckles stinging from the releasing tension. Jared grunted, biting around his cigarette as he turned, “s’what I thought.”

“Whatever. I’m going out.” She barely looked at the bedroom as she threw on clothes, zipping up her jacket and grabbing her keys and wallet. Jared didn’t acknowledge her as she tied off her boots and stomped her way to the front door. She threw back the dead bolt, baring her teeth to no one at the crack and hiss of an opened beer from the living room, and wrenched open the door. She didn’t bother with the locks as she slammed the door behind her and jogged to the apartment’s stairs. 

More and more she found her time getting cannibalized by Gotham nights. Her money swallowed up by cheap bars and happiness bought from strangers who let her borrow their bodies for a night. Mary was beginning to suspect Jared drove her into these midnight strolls because he liked doling out punishments and shaming her the morning after. Which would make her want to run out on him again and so the cycle kept spinning. Stopping at a corner store Mary bought a pack of cigarettes, ripping open the carton and lighting up before she was out of the shop. 

Coming to a stop at a corner Mary released a long breath, her head tilting back to stare up at the dirt orange night sky. Above, clouds the color of concrete anchored Gotham’s skyline to earth, buildings like chipped gray teeth. A cab hissed by over damp asphalt, sloughing slush and dirty water over the toes of Mary’s boots. Grunting she stepped back, shaking off her feet and tossing her finished cigarette in the offending mess. A pair of sour giggles across the street sounded, a set of women in shiny plastic heels and clothes unfit for the weather were huddled close talking. Mary ignored them to pinch at a bud of rolled up toilet paper stopping up one nostril. With a grimace she peeled the blood slicked paper free, tossing it on the sidewalk and doing the same with the roll stuffed up her other nostril. The bleeding had stopped though her sinuses felt fresh and burnt with cold at every breath. Shuddering a sigh Mary felt her phone buzz, pulling the device out and scanning the screen. 

It was a text from Jared, telling her they were out of beer and to pick up more before she came home. That and to watch what she put in her pussy. Mary snarled, lips curling and tongue still tart on nicotine and blood as she jammed the phone back in her pocket, spinning on a heel and stomping deeper into the belly of the city. 

For a few hours she amused herself with lively clubs, using soft palm presses and her battered face’s last dreg of charm to pull in free drinks from desperate lonely hearts. Laser lights and a hard bass gave way to smoky bars and a simpler atmosphere. Not until the smog and clouds began to glow with the palest morning light did Mary make her way home. The night had been less than a success, no one piquing her interest enough to invite between her thighs, but the drinks she’d swallowed down on others’ dimes had been a fitting consolation. Dragging her sore feet back to her apartment she stopped dead in the hall, eyes landing on the open front door and dulled mind blanking entirely. She frowned, squinting at the anomaly as she swayed in place. 

Mary had shut the door when she left, right? Yeah. Maybe? Jared could have left it open, stepped out for a quick smoke. 

No…no, he smoked in the house. It was why the landlord had been riding their asses for the past month. He wouldn’t just step out. An intruder, then? Maybe a burglar. Wrinkling her nose at the idea of some shit trying to steal her shit, Mary yanked her sore hands from her pockets and shoved open the door, kicking it shut behind her. 

“Who the fuck’s in here, I’m gonna rip and tear y – “ she stopped in the front hall, looking down at a long smear of blood coloring up the cracked plaster of a beach ball sized hole in the wall she was pretty certain hadn’t been there before. Maybe she was supposed to be scared or something as she followed the puddles and slashes of red painting the apartment, but there was something too foamy and stiff in her head to let her. Any higher thought processes sat swaddled in a fabric too thick for fear of the flesh to soak through. Glancing into the living room Mary did experience a bout of surprise, the kind that threw her already lagging head into another spell of stuttering chewing, when she found what was left of her fiancé being peeled from the bone by her last one night stand. 

“Hi.”

Croc gave her an acknowledging glance as he ran a coarse tongue over ivory bone, mouth and chest as wet as his immense hands and arms. Throwing the femur away from himself the killer leaned on his knees, pushing his absurd weight up from the straining loveseat. Mary swallowed, her dull nose scenting the excessive blood in the room and alcohol slippery mind struggling to hold on to what that meant. Tearing her attention from the scaled man towering over her she spared a look at the mess strewn over the rug that had been her fiancé. 

“Like it?” the cannibal asked, admiring his picked through meal like it were a handcrafted treasure. Mary stared at the red soaked jeans, a leg still wearing a boot, the wrist still whole enough to wear Jared’s late father’s watch. These were all the parts left in the world of the man she’d thought she could love for life. Seeing him here, strewn all over and some parts reduced to pulpy sludge, she felt… she felt...apart from it all. 

“You,” she swallowed, “did this for me?”

Croc was all shoulders and muscle, jade scales catching light like a bed of knives as he grinned. She nodded, that answer enough as she remained entranced by the plumpness of an intestine. She didn’t resist when a thumb smeared against her cheek, dragging rough calloused skin over the softness of her own until the fat digit penetrated her mouth. At once Mary gasped, cold fingers grasping Croc’s wrist as blood that wasn’t his or hers painted her taste buds and filled her wet mouth. Mary squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing down the intrusion until her lips met the meat of his palm. The pressure at the back of her throat had her eyes and mouth watering, the overwhelming slickness filling and filling until she was forced to swallow the excessive and bloodied spit.

Apparently satisfied Croc rumbled, lazily freeing himself from her mouth. With a damp pat to her cheek he chuffed, lips crooking around a “good girl.” Mary shivered, gooseflesh rising on her exposed skin as his claws caught on her clothes, ripping through cloth and yanking it from her with force. Overwhelmed, unsure, she didn’t resist, even leaning forward into the cannibal’s arms as he pressed a forearm around her thighs and lifted. The quick snap of broken laces was soon followed by the thuds of her boots striking the floor, her socks quickly stolen after. Shivering in the cold she curled into him, arms wrapping around a sturdy throat as she was caged and pressed into until only skin remained to keep them separate. 

“Bed’s down the hall.”

They were wrapped in one another on the mattress in moments, Mary face down and whining into the sheets as her fingers clutched and kneaded the cloth with every one of Croc’s long licks. He kneeled at the base of the bed, huge hands palming the rounds of her ass while he buried his snout in her cunt. Mary squealed, thighs shaking in an effort to stay parted while his wide tongue tasted from her already glistening wet lips through the cleft of her ass. The muscles in her belly clenched and fluttered with each pass of his tongue, her womanhood fluttering and hungry to be filled up while at the same time aching so sweetly with ever shallow dip his tongue took inside her. 

“Cro – aaah,” she mouthed into the pillow, biting into the plush fabric and squirming her hips in an effort to take him deeper. He chuckled, pulling back and spreading her cheeks wide to look at her glistening pink entrances, strands of his saliva mixed with the dead man’s blood connecting them.

“Like that? Went from eating your stupid fucking boyfriend to eating your pussy.” He licked his lips, breaking the strands before delving back between and forcing his wide flat tongue in, hard. 

Mary shrieked into the pillow, a sharp sting pinching at her womb as Croc’s enormous muscle pulsed and wriggled in deep, licking and petting at her walls. She tore at the mattress, trying to crawl away from the pain only for talons to hook securely into her hip bones and yank her back to smother his face. Mary choked, wet eyes blown wide as the girth of his tongue continued to ache and strain, his heavy moist breaths blowing wetly over the rounds of her ass while his fangs pressed into the soft flesh, then his firm tongue struck her cervix. The sound the crawled from her throat brought a purr from the body behind her, claws pulling her hips in to his mouth as the rough muscle pooled up against the deepest part of her, curling and sweeping and circling. It was filling; her body full and straining to contain him as he pulsed and swallowed every drop of her wetness, and Mary keened as he pulled back only to push in harder. She swallowed a cry, thighs clamping around his head as her pussy clenched down. 

The dragging, slippery pull as his tongue slipped free had her toes curling and eye rolling, something soundless caught between her parted lips. With a self satisfied hum Croc smacked her wet, pink ass. Standing, he wrapped his fingers in her short hair, tugging it hard to direct her to crawl forward on the bed and make room for him behind her. Mary didn’t have time to complain, panting as she flopped forward and pulled a pillow to her chest, watching him over her shoulder with glazed eyes while rubbing her spit slicked thighs together. 

“Ya like that don’tchya, getting split open by the monster that killed your boyfriend,” he said, stalking over her until he was all she could see overhead. Mary sucked in a quivering breath, looking anywhere but the smug toxic eyes boring into her. 

“H-he was a piece of shit,” her voice cracked. Croc huffed, rasping a pleased laugh and slipping a paw under her belly. With ease he rolled Mary to her back, admiring the hot pink flush coloring up her pretty pearl skin and the scrawling ink decorating her thin frame. He palmed her chest, hand large enough to tease both puffy pink nipples at the same time. Her reaction was immediate, a soft gasp coupled with her arms cradling his hand. She squirmed, legs curling up to press her feet against his bare thighs as he scraped blunt nails over his glassy knuckles. Snorting, he rocked his hand over her chest, watching her keen and gnaw on her plump bottom lip as he teased. 

Croc admired the taught, fuckable mess under him. She was every inch the needy cock slut he remembered, legs spread like butter on bread and such a little whore for everything he wanted to do to her. Mary began making soft breathy sounds, ones that Croc promptly turned into bubbly gagging when he stuffed two thick fingers down her throat. Rolling her eyes, Mary obediently licked the bloody digits and sucked. The suicidal bitch was happy and willing to die hanging off his cock, would fucking beg him for it. His already stiff cock twitched, hardening further against his thigh. 

“You’re a natural born whore, aren’t you?” he asked, pinching her nipple. She gurgled around the fingers stuffing her mouth, nodding enthusiastically and sucking harder on his dirty hand. Snorting, Croc settled back on his knees, the girl lying between with arms pinned to her sides. Removing both hands from her overheated skin Croc ignored her whimpers of complaint, setting both paws on the thin plaster wall and allowing his thickening cock to fall against Mary’s cheek. She shivered, nuzzling against the hot girth and smearing sticky precum across her cheek. Hanging his head to watch, Croc enjoyed the obvious strain in her breathing from the careful amount of weight he used to keep her trapped. With a single shared look between them he slid his hips forward, pink cockhead piercing her abused lips.

Mary spluttered at the sudden fill, left cheek bulging obscenely when the thick cock slipped. Drawing back Croc corrected his angle and dropped his hips again, balls brush the girl’s spit wet chin as his glans met the back of her throat. Mary’s upper half convulsed, foul wet gags bubbling up past his length and dribbling more saliva down her face and into her hair. 

“Not good enough,” Croc hissed, talons chewing into the drywall as he thrust shallowly. The reaction was violent, Mary’s bright red skin damp with sweat and eyes clouded with tears as she was forced to bend her neck at a painful angle so that the length bruising her throat could go further. Croc groaned at the feeling of his cock slipping like silk into the tightly muscled space, his balls resting heavy and cradled over the bulge his own member created in her neck. 

“Damn do you make a pretty picture,” he spat between clenched fangs, rolling his hips and wrenching shuddering trembles of her body attempting to reject him. It only made him press harder, fat cock squeezed and all Mary could feel and taste as his musk of unwashed cock stuck thickly in her nose and tears rendered her blind. Beneath his massive thighs she wriggled her arms uselessly, hips barely capable of leaving the mattress while her legs kicked and tore at the sheets freely. 

Grinding down long enough to cut her breaths until black dots peppered her vision, Croc pulled free from her gullet with a pop. Mary spluttered, spit and saliva smearing over her lips and face as she coughed and gasped while he lazily stroked his length, blunt pink glans bouncing inches over her face. Mary’s eyes lolled, her mouth hanging open and tongue exposed as she watched his massive fist squeeze and stroke, soft leathery white skin bunching and pulling with every move of his tight fist. He felt the tightening in his belly, the trembling strain in his abdomen and the tightness in his balls from the fast approaching climax and his pumps quickened, breaths coming in ragged shredded pants. Beneath him Mary realized what was happening, mewling miserably and giving into a renewed struggle to escape from between his thighs. 

“Nooo, not yet,” she whimpered, arms straining uselessly. “I want it inside, please please please,” she begged, pleaded. Croc ignored her, hips pressing down over her chest to quell her squirming even as his free hand gripped her hair, yanking back until her throat was curved and exposed and face displayed and ready for him. 

“Please, inside, inside me!” Mary rasped, eyes wide and wet and begging and every word breaking with dragging, crushed breaths. Seeing as her pleading only served to speed his pumping fist, to make his weeping cock twitch, she cried out, “stop it!”

Croc groaned as he came thick ropes over her face. Mary scowled and shrieked, trying to throw her head side to side to escape his marking but it only served to spread his mess further. Milky cream ran in thick streaks over her eyes, cheeks, catching in her hair and dripping over her bitten lips. His heavy balls pulsed with each added layer. Croc grinned, milking his dick for every drop and further wetting up the slut’s mouth, the pissed off scowl she was throwing up at him with one eye cinched shut against his seed was just doing all kinds of good shit for him. 

Stubborn as she was Mary eventually parted her lips, small tongue poking out to pull his cream into her mouth. She didn’t let up in her pissy attitude, growling out complaints and wriggling her hips in annoyance even while Croc smeared his fingers through the mess on her face, chuckling at how his finish looked coating her bruised face and obnoxiously colored band aids, and pushed it deep into her mouth. 

“Like that huh?” 

Mary pulled off his fingers, rolling the only eye she dared open lest she get a bout of cum – in – the – eye stinging pain. “Definitely didn’t take my advice and eat any fruit,” she groused. 

“Nah, just your boyfriend.”

“Oh my god shu – mmph!” he plugged up her complaints with more cream coated fingers, content to feel her struggle under him for a while longer. Eventually her face was more or less clean and Croc let her up long enough to wash off any leftovers. She came ambling back into the bedroom rubbing a warm washcloth over her eye. 

“Damn near glued my eyelashes together,” she complained mildly, tossing the cloth to croc who half heartedly wiped dried blood and cum off himself, though for the stickiness her cunt had left on his face he’d chosen to lick that mess away. Cleaning a bit of her sweetness from the exterior of his fangs Croc stared down from where he sat on the edge of the bed, finding Mary giving his soft cock an extremely irritable look. 

“See something you like?”

She huffed, smoothing her hair back. “Just kinda thinking about how you used me as a fuck hole, pumped and dumped on my face, and didn’t have the decency to help me finish.” Croc barked out a laugh, chest heaving as he cackled at the sour look on her face and the gall of her to demand he give her an orgasm. Lounging back on his hands he raised a brow at the girl whose face had gone a nice shade of pissed off pink. 

“Like to talk a lot of shit for somebody so small.”

“Please. You had your face buried in my cunt not a half hour ago; don’t act high an’ mighty with me.” Mary climbed up over his big thighs, wrapping both arms around his neck and lying against his chest. Spreading her legs she leaned back and arched a brow at the smug look on the killer’s face. 

“I’m gonna tell you what’s about to happen. You’re going to stuff me full of those fingers until I can’t think straight. Then, you’re gonna make me cum until I’m begging for it to stop and I’m soaked and dripping girl cum down to my knees. Sound good?” she growled, butting foreheads with him. He snorted, hard scaled lips quirking at the angry slut draped down his front. 

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u a sinner n welcome hell's embrace <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hang with me over on [Tumblr](http://bigevilshine.tumblr.com/).


End file.
